


the enders and the bees

by dabeeondamoon



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Opposite of a Slow Burn), Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, King/Peasant AU, M/M, Ranboo is Whipped, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, Wholesome, courting, courting gifts, cozy and warm, fast freeze, simpboo, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabeeondamoon/pseuds/dabeeondamoon
Summary: The king of the End, Ranboo, ventures out from his kingdom to make relations and allies in the Overworld kingdoms. While on his way to the Plains Kingdom, it begins to rain. Ranboo panics and hides under a small tree that barely covers him. His savior comes, a small bee-hybrid- “Tubbo”, who quickly uses a giant mushroom as a pseudo-umbrella to get him to safety; that being Tubbo’s small cottage in the woods.The king is smitten. The humble commoner is oblivious. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 325





	1. In the Rain, Spring Came to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing, I'm sorry.

It was a bright and sunny day. Flowers blossomed beneath his feet as blades of fresh grass pressed against the soles of his feet. His boots discarded somewhere else for the time being. While he was a king, raised proper and regal, out here in the great plains he could be a child once more. His royal suit all sorts of crumpled and ruined, specks of dirt tainting the rich material. The shining gold crown that laid on top of his head, the symbol of pride for his family’s bloodline, laid beside him. It felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He raised his face, taking in the life that the End did not have. Simple pleasures like the sweet breeze carding through his black and white locks of hair and the heat of the sun. He took in the air and the sunlight for as much as he could, committing it to memory before he had to leave it all behind once more.  
  
It was a bright and sunny day.  
  
Until it was not.  
  
Ranboo stared dejectedly out into the gloomy skies, leaning over to fit under a tiny tree he had fled to. Little trickles of rain dropped from the leaves and burned his hydrophobic skin, forcing a gritted hiss of pain from his lips. He could find no exit, as the rest of the trees were far away from him. Instead, he just waited helplessly, a tightness to his jaw as he bitterly tried to recount the breeze and the sunlight from before. Water touched his bare feet, and he cursed himself for tossing his boots so far from him. The clouds cried and cried. Ranboo felt like crying too. He waited for five minutes, ten minutes, and it had to be twenty now ー but the sobbing gray clouds did not show a sign of its grieving coming to an end. It felt cold, not unlike his home in the End, but this was a gripping cold; that was the difference between them. Rain was a harsh cold, but his home was a warm, familiar coldness.   
  
The king kept staring out into the dull sight ahead. He blinked and squinted his eyes, noticing a dark shadow coming from the darkness. It was looming and tall. It was true that the End did not keep up with the Overworld much, but he was sure there wasn’t a creature as giant as that!  
  
Ironically, the large figure turned out to just be a small bee-hybrid holding a giant mushroom stalk. The first thing that Ranboo notices, even from the distance, was a head of fluffy strawberry-sunflower hair.He imagined that if he were closer, he could smell the pollen and flowers on the tiny little thing. So tiny, Ranboo thought, and immediately felt a great pity for such a small and delicate looking boy, holding a giant heavy mushroom.   
  
The boy got closer and closer. The next thing revealed to Ranboo was a pair of soft, lukewarm oasis eyes. They reminded him of clear blue skies and clean beaches. The combination of the light hair and the blue eyes made him think of waves elegantly falling on the sandy beach. 

Ranboo’s wealth-trained eye gravitated to the loose off-white tunic, which was stained with dirt like his own, but torn and old and so obviously cheap. It was tucked into a long skirt, just long enough that a pair of tiny feet in worn boots. The skirt looked knitted and warm. Over the hybrid’s slender shoulders, a knitted cardigan sat comfortably. It was too big for him and the sleeves slipped just past his hands.   
  
When the boy was close, Ranboo could hear the soft exhausted buzzing coming from him and the fast flapping of his small wings.  
  
His breath was taken away when he stared him right in the eyes, something not many beings dared to do with endermen, and his lips curled into a gentle smile. The boy, Ranboo thought, had the kindest smile that one could ever be graced with. With no rough edges and charmingly lop-sided, it was the kind of smile one would expect to only be graced with once in a lifetime.   
  
“ _Bzz bzz!_ ” The boy said in a light tone, but immediately flushed when Ranboo tilted his head in confusion. “Oh, I’m sorry! I saw you earlier while I was tending to my flowers and I realized that it was raining soon,” He squeaked meekly, “So I tried to look for something you could, um, use? Here!”  
  
The boy heaved the giant mushroom stalk to his shoulder, reaching for Ranboo’s hand. “Come on,” He beckoned, “My cottage is in the woods! My friend told me that it’s going to be raining for a while, so you should find somewhere to rest first.” 

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you or be a bother…”  
  
“You wouldn’t be bothering me at all! Of course, I’m not going to force you, but it would put me at ease if you were in the forest instead. The trees are thick and the leaves form a kind of roof-like structure. “  


Ranboo took his hand. It felt warm and soft, but marred by small scars. He brushed his thumbs over them thoughtfully. “I would love to but I discarded my shoes somewhere.” Ranboo nodded to his left, indirectly pointing to where he had left them.  
  
“I can’t step in water.” He pointed out unhelpfully, his voice croaking as he stared helplessly at the wet ground. His shoes would be soaking by now, so getting them wouldn’t be any help. 

The boy frowned, nodding at his statement. Ranboo watched as the emotion in his face shifted from gloom to a sudden brightness ー like winter to spring ー and he hurriedly placed the mushroom in Ranboo’s hands before buzzing away.  
  
He came back with a pair of shoes. “They’re my friend’s shoes, they should be able to fit you. He isn’t here right now to use them, so let’s put them to use.”  
  
“Thank you,” Ranboo sighed in relief, putting on the comfy pair. They were a little tight, but they fit. “If it really isn’t much of a bother, I would like to take up your offer.”  
  
“Aye-aye, Captain!” He chirped, taking Ranboo’s hand in his. “Off we go, then.” 

* * *

The cottage was a warm reprieve from the cold outside. Books stacked up everywhere, like the very house was made up of stories and words. Papers piled up on desks.There were tell-tale stains of ink on wood. Other than that, there were blankets and comforters on the couch and a futon placed on the floor. Tiny plants and flowers decorated the place. The fireplace lit with a crackling ambience. Ranboo raised his chin and sniffed the air. It smelt like chamomile and jasmine tea, as well as charcoal. If he paid attention, he could even smell honey and vanilla extract.  
  
“Ah, well, I didn’t expect any visitors today.” He chuckled, “I’m sorry, it’s such a mess…”  
  
“It’s no problem. I love it, it’s lovely in here. It suits you…” Ranboo trailed off, awkwardly leaving the space empty to be filled with a name.  
  
“Oh,” The bee gasped, “I’m sorry, that was so rude of me! Dragging you off without giving my name!”  
  
“Let’s start it over then,” Ranboo said, leaning down to his level and offering a gloved hand to hold, “My name is Ranboo. It’s so nice to meet you.”  
  
“Ranboo meet Tubbo, Tubbo meet Ranboo.” Tubbo jokes, “It’s so nice to meet you too. If only we hadn’t met in the rain.”  


Ranboo thought about it and then shook his head, “ Nevermind about that, at least it led to this home of yours.”  
  
Tubbo ushered him in. He offered to take Ranboo’s coat, even getting on the tips of his toes in an attempt to take it off; but the king chuckled to himself and took it off himself, indulging himself by patting Tubbo’s head. It was as soft as it looked.  
  
Ranboo settled on a couch as Tubbo went to his kitchen to make them some refreshments. He nestled into a blanket thrown haphazardly onto the couch, soaking in the heat. The fireplace acting as some sort of lullaby, he read the story in the walls of Tubbo’s home. Picture frames with a boy standing close to Tubbo, arm over his shoulder, a deeper shade of blue eyes and wheat-colored hair. A second picture, a man with dirty-liquor hair and a mask, dressed in a loose blouse.   
  
From the pictures, he could only assume that Tubbo was loved. That brought a smile to his face. A soft humming from the kitchen brought his gaze there. The kitchen was just a few steps away from the living room ー What a small, cozy cottage ー and it looked just as lived in as the rest of his house. A fridge with pictures all over it, potted plants, clay plates and utensils.   
  
Ranboo snorted at the apron his host wore. A simple yellow apron with the words “Sweet as Honey” in a cursive text. How fitting.  
  
“You have a nice house.” Ranboo commented, “You decorated really nicely.”  
  
Ranboo could hear the smile in his reply. “That’s really nice of you. I was afraid you’d think it was messy.”  
  
“Charming,” He corrected. “What are you making?” 

“Just some tea. I’m heating up some cake in the oven. Do you have a tea preference?”  
  
“There’s been a lot of surprises today. I’d like another one, if you would please.”  
  
“Alright, a surprise for the big man!”  
  
Eventually, Ranboo found himself leaning over Tubbo in the kitchen, the blanket still resting on his shoulders. He hummed along with the sweet tune Tubbo sang under his breath and placed his head on that lemon-colored hair. As odd as it was for two strangers, Ranboo felt just at home. Like the small bee in his arms was someone already familiar to him. Maybe that was just the kind of person Tubbo was; he had this air to him, like he was the very embodiment of home itself.  
  
They chatted aimlessly with hushed tones and tittered at stupid jokes. Eventually, Ranboo’s gloved hands found themselves at Tubbo’s waist. Ranboo smiled into his hair, chuckling at another quip Tubbo made. Domesticity brought a mellow fire to his veins. He felt light and pleasant, for once enjoying the melodic pattering of rain.  
  
When their snacks were done, they rested on the couch together.   
  
“I wish I had a bee,” Tubbo continued their conversation from earlier, “My friend, Tommy, has a moth named Clementine. Oh, she’s the most adorable thing, Ranboo! Moths are cute, but have you ever seen bees? They’re adorable! Maybe I’m a bit biased because I’m a bee hybrid, but I just really want a bee. I think I would name it...well, I don’t know. But something cute, I suppose.”  
  
“Bees are adorable.” Ranboo agrees, “I have a pet, she’s very good to me, but I don’t think you would think she’s cute.”  
  
“Why not? All pets are cute!”  
  
“She’s a dragon.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Her name is Keithette, by the way.”  
  
“OH.” 

Tubbo snorted, “Of course Mr. ‘Wearing a Suit In The Rain’ would have a pet dragon.” Giggling to himself, Tubbo set down his cup on the table. “Anyways, my flowers have been flourishing lately. Puffy ー She’s a sheep hybrid, a really nice lady ー gave me this nice arrangement from her own garden. I was thinking of making something nice for her.”  
  
“Do you like flowers?”   
  
“I wouldn’t keep so many if I didn’t like them at least a little bit.” Tubbo answered. “They’re so pretty and they smell nice. I like them.”  
  
“I like them too. In the End, we don’t have many things that grow there. We do have this one myth: a singular purple flower that spawns one in a million worlds. I’ve never seen it, no one has, but it’s my favorite flower. My late mother used to tell the story to me every night when I was a little boy.”  
  
“That’s lovely.” Tubbo made a soft noise as he looked outside, seeing that the rain had cleared. “It’s a shame that you have to go now, I wouldn’t want to keep you here to myself all day.”  
  
Ranboo looked sullen, “But I will see you again, right? If I come back one day, you’ll still be here?”  
  
“You can come back any time.” Tubbo reassured, that same kind smile returning to his face, “I will never turn you away.”  
  
His feet felt heavy as he trudged his way to the door. The wind blew now, but it felt cold. For once, Ranboo hoped it would rain. Rain so he could have the excuse of having that warm reprieve forever. He took his coat and put it on and went outside, a rainbow formed so beautifully above their heads.  
  
A rainbow of promise.  
  
“Then, this is it for now. I hope you felt as happy as I did, you’re very fun to talk to.”  
  
“You are too.”  
  
“Ah, wait! One last question before you leave!” Tubbo held on to the sleeve of his coat, his skirt fluttering as the soft breeze caressed them both. “Just who are you? There’s something so familiar about your name…”  
  
Ranboo bowed, lifting Tubbo’s hand to his lips and pressing a delicate kiss to his knuckles. “I should reintroduce myself. King Ranboo meet Tubbo, Tubbo meet King Ranboo.” He kissed the top of his hand again, as if to seal the words. “Please don’t forget me. I’ll come back for you.”  
  
He only saw a glimpse of Tubbo’s strawberry-flushed face before his own nerves got the best of him and he teleported away. Hiding his face in his gloved hands, he slid down a branch of a tree and sat down. “I can’t believe I just did that!” He repeatedly murmured to himself.  
  
He peaked over the tree he teleported to and watched Tubbo stand in front of his cottage for a moment, his fingers hovering over his lips.  
  
Like Hades finding his Persephone, all he could do was stare. 

  



	2. Courting Persephone

Ranboo pondered on a late night about that boy with the kind smile and the scent of lilies. The warmth of his skin against Ranboo’s cold still lingered like a welcome burn. In the End, there was no warmth. Tubbo’s touch felt like the sweet return of summer to a winter wonderland. In such little time, the small bundle of buzzing joy became the center of his thoughts. So intertwined in each and every idea and vision that Tubbo might as well be his entire world.

When he visited that lovely cottage once again; still as beautiful and warm as he had left, he was tackled with the full-force of an excitable bee. Tubbo still smelt like lilies and sweet vanilla, pollen endearingly sticking to his skin and his hair. Their meetings were a simple and calm affair, often just wrapped in cocoons of blankets and pillows. What was happening between them, Ranboo couldn’t quite name. Tubbo felt like home. Like laughter echoing through halls and small feet pattering in halls. Ranboo feels oddly domestic, eyes becoming more familiar with the sight of Tubbo lying in thick blankets that covered his body like some soft fabric waterfall. 

His father was an enderman and his mother was a ghast. Two different beings. They must have loved each other so much to have brought Ranboo to the world. Fate was not kind enough to grant them time as a family, but the young king has a feeling that the late royal pair would have loved Tubbo. If he could, he would have taken Tubbo back home to meet his parents. 

Ranboo perked up at that thought. The cold stone walls of his castle were so painfully lonely. Keithette, his dragon, would love the company as well. As he stared at Tubbo’s back and the soft twitching of his wings, a hopeful bud bloomed in his chest, hoping that he could see this every day. 

“You’re staring again.” Tubbo teased, “I’m not looking at you right now, but I know you are, Boo.”  
  
Ranboo smiled at the nickname. “Was I? I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I know I’m hot.” 

“You-”  
  
He wheezed, nearly choking on air as he patted his chest. “You are hot, yes.” He playfully joked back, soaking up Tubbo’s laughter. He could hear the sweet smile on the bee’s face, his shoulders moving slightly. He shook his head and picked his book up again, getting back to where he last left off before his thoughts got away from him. 

* * *

_‘....To my lady, I left roses to tell her that I loved her. Placed the blossoming petals where she would see them everyday; so the first thing she would see was my love. Lilies that were soft and cherubic as she, light and innocent like her smile and the high blush on her cheeks. If only she were mine, I would braid flowers in her hair and I could lose myself in her soft, sunflower hair. If she were mine, I would hold her small hands in mine and feel their warmth; forever hoping that she would never, not even once, think lose confidence in my love for her.  
  
My lady is a valley of flowers; I am but a tree.’_

* * *

“That’s my favorite book.” Tubbo startled him with a sudden whisper, peeking from behind his shoulder. His lithe fingers traced some of the words before settling in Ranboo’s hand. From this close, Ranboo could see Tubbo’s breath with every little chuckle, and their skin pressed together every time they so much as shifted. It was pleasant.   
  
“Is it? Why?”  
  
“I found it when I was on an adventure. You see, I was gathering wood for a friend of mine-” Tubbo points at a picture. The picture with him and the taller blond with lapis colored eyes, “- Tommy, and I found this abandoned library. I didn’t take all of the books, I just visited the library every day until I finished all of them. But this one was my favorite, so I took it home.” 

Ranboo made a low droning sound and turned the book to its cover. Tubbo grinned.  
  
“It’s a sweet love story about this girl who was born in a flower field, a reincarnation of Persephone. Somewhere out there, a boy who came from a dark river nearby…”  
  
Ranboo listened attentively to Tubbo’s excited blabbing, recounting his favorite parts of the story. He smiles when Tubbo’s voice becomes honey sweet, nearly purring as he tells him about the girl and the little presents the boy would leave. 

He wondered how Tubbo would feel about living with him. But he left that question for a later time. He looked around Tubbo’s cottage and noted how stuffed it was with little trinkets and paper. A clumsy mess with charm. An idea came to him and his lips curled into an eager smile. 

* * *

The handsome enderman didn’t visit him for weeks. He didn’t want to seem clingy, so he tried not to pout and mope. His bumble bees comforted him as much as they could with their tiny bodies. It eased the loneliness, but it didn’t fill the hole Ranboo left. He felt like he knew the enderman for forever, and now that he was gone, mornings were lonely. Just yesterday, he had made a meal for two, forgetting that Ranboo wasn’t waiting at the table. 

But it was fine because everyday, he’d find a new gift for him waiting at the front of his garden. The first present was a book, attached with it a letter saying: ‘I thought you would like it. When I read it, it reminded me of you.’ _signed, Ranboo._

On just the day after, he received a shipment of fruit that he had mentioned he liked in one of their conversations, with a lengthy letter from Ranboo about how his day was going. 

(‘It’s boring without you. I’ll finish this work extra fast so I can go back home.’ _Home_. If Tubbo clutched the letter to his chest and screamed into his pillows, that was no one’s business but his own.) 

The third day was an odd thing he’d never seen before. In the letter, Ranboo explained that it was a special kind of food made from a specific kind of chorus fruit. Tubbo asked his friends around the town who knew more about other cultures than him, but Wilbur nearly wheezed his lungs out and Phil cackled while Tommy stayed eerily quiet and followed Tubbo around protectively, prodding him with odd questions: “Who sent it to you? Can I meet them?” 

The gifts kept coming, arriving at a constant time. The endermen who delivered the gifts were very respectful and polite. However, they kept their heads low. Tubbo figured it was just because they didn’t want to make eye contact.   
  
He found himself waiting every day for a new present. It was exciting, like it was christmas every day. This time, he found no boxes or presents at his door, which was great- he was running out of space to put things! What he found was a grinning enderman awkwardly waving at him. 

Tubbo ran at him and jumped into his open arms, where he was spun and twirled around in the air. “Your highness!” Tubbo cheered, “You’re back, _you’re back!_ I missed you so much! Thank you for the presents- I loved them so much! But you’re back so that’s better, would you like to go inside-”  
  
“It’s _Ranboo_ , bee.”  
  
Ranboo chuckled vibrantly, his tired eyes softening. The tiring week was well worth it now that he had his friend in his arms. Tubbo gasped and leaned up, balancing on his heel as he cupped Ranboo’s face. “Boo, you look so tired… What happened? You should be at home resting right now.”  
  
“About that,” Ranboo moved, showing the grand chariot made from obsidian and his guards, who were patiently waiting for the two of them. “Your house must be so cluttered now, right? How would you feel about staying with me for a while?” 

Normally, Tubbo would say no. This cottage was everything to him, even leaving it for a few days would make him feel anxious. But if he was with Ranboo and he could bring some of his bees and flowers with him...Well, that sounds like a dream come true, honestly!  
  
“I would love to, boo boo.”  
  
Ranboo grinned, “Come on then, my men will help you with your things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Tubbo next to him in his chariot, he felt at peace. It seemed like his plan of subtly flooding Tubbo's house with gifts so he would accept his invitation of living with him- at least for a while - was a success. Even if his treasurers raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random expenses. But his face paled as he came to a realization. 
> 
> It was tradition to ask the family or pack of a young hybrid for permission to live with them. Even if it was just a while. Tubbo tilted his head at him and stared at him with concerned blue eyes. Ranboo knew he couldn't give him up. He gulped. 
> 
> Oh fuck. 
> 
> _
> 
> muni's note: lmao yeah ranboo get ready to get shovel talked to hell and back/j /lh
> 
> also this is the opposite of a slow burn. a fast freeze ig i guess. 
> 
> extra:
> 
> their appearances in this fic are inspired by their minecraft skins. hence why Tubbo is blond.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: Tubbo and Ranboo's height difference is roughly based off of an enderman and a bee's height difference. Ranboo has that added ghast dna so he's a lot taller than your regular enderman. Tubbo is small but not as small as a bee. His head is around Ranboo's chest or so.


End file.
